The Hero Who Can't Cook
by AnimusJediWitch
Summary: Anakin Skywalker in the Hero with No a Fear, and unfortunately, the Hero Who Can't Cook...


Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, and unfortunately, the Hero Who Can't Cook.

Anakin grinned widely as he walked beside his padawan on his way to Padmé's apartment. The Senator had invited him, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan to a dinner over at her place, for what she claimed, was a relaxing getaway from the war.

He came to a stop at the door, now normally he could use the private security codes Padmé gave him to get in, but he had his padawan with him, and it would more than likely seem suspicious. Anakin pressed the intercom button.

"State your name and business." came C-3PO's distorted voice.

"General Skywalker of the GAR, with Padawan Tano, the Senator's expecting us."

"Standby,"

Anakin could tell that the droid was probably talking to Padmè at the moment wondering if she really was expecting them, she must have confirmed it because the door opened soon after and Anakin and Ahsoka walked in.

His young padawan gazed in awe at Padmé's apartment, while Padmé had said to him that she was being 'modest' with her decorations, it seemed to always stun him when he walked in, and his padawan was no different.

The Torgruta had been raised in the Temple since a very young age, and never seen such _elegance_ before.

"General Skywalker."

Ah, there she was, his angel. Anakin shook himself out of his trance and remembered that Ahsoka was next to him. "Senator."

"General, I would hate to ask you of this, but I got started a little late on the food, can you help me?"

Anakin was startled, at the not-so-subtle way she asked for him alone. He gestured for his padawan to remain behind and followed her into the kitchen.

"Padmé." Anakin said, "Why-"

"I wasn't lying you know." Padmé said, flustered, " Cooking is going a bit slow, Threepio's on low battery. I would hate to ask Ahsoka, because this is obviously her first time in a Senator's household, it would ruin her time here, and Obi-Wan's coming later."

Anakin held up his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine, I'll help, what do you need me to do?"

Padmé gestured with her hand. "Just follow the instructions on that piece of paper." She ran outside again, for reasons unknown.

Anakin looked at it, " _Well,"_ he thought, _" This shouldn't be too hard."_

Boy was he wrong.

Ahsoka poked at the food in front of her. She had been in awe when she first entered, the place, was like a _palace._ It was so beautiful. She barely noticed as the Senator dragged her Master into the kitchen, barely heard the Senator offering her something to drink or eat.

Obi-Wan had arrived and looked particularly horrified when he found out that Anakin had done some of the cooking. And he too, was now poking the food with a fork.

"Well, "

Ahsoka's head jerked up,

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Anakin's voice floated across the table.

"Of c-course," Ahsoka stammered, "I was just about to."

Everyone was looking at her now. She couldn't back down.

Ahsoka raised the fork to her lips after stabbing it in one part of the food that she thought looked better than the other. She stuck it in her mouth, chewing for a split second before swallowing it with her eyes closed, trying not to shudder at the odd sensation it left as it slid down her throat.

"I think I-" Ahsoka covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes bugged out.

"Refreshers' that way." Padmé said, pointing in a direction, Ahsoka nodded and ran off.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stared, before Anakin burst out laughing. Bawling with laughter and rolling on the floor. "She actually swallowed!" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, "even YOU couldn't do that!"

Padmé looked at Anakin before setting him straight with a glare. "Anakin Skywalker, " she seethed, " I would think that even _you_ could follow a simple set of instructions!"

"Hey! To be fair, my cooking is perfectly fine in the battlefield!"

"We are not on the battlefield! We have many more resources and proper measuring units!"

Anakin looked up at her, the Senator all but a raging fire, he gulped, "I'm going to go check on Ahsoka, Bye!"

He disappeared.

Padmé relaxed, and looked at Obi-Wan, "Good enough?"

"Plenty. Here's your credits my dear." The Jedi Master dropped a few credits into Padmé's hand, she got paid well, so these credits weren't much for her, but they were enough. Anakina's readtion had been hilarious! Truthfully, they were waiting for Anakin to eat his own food and get a reaction out of _that._ But, Ahsoka had eaten first, Padmé would apologize for it later, but truthfully, she was sure Ahsoka might just do it again and again just so she could watch it on the holocams.

Anakin was indeed, the Hero Who Can't Cook, and nobody was gonna take that title away from him, no matter how hard they tried.

 **Disclaimer: I noticed I have not put any disclaimers on any of my stories yet, so here,**

 **I do not own Star Wars:The Clone Wars, Star Wars, or any of the characters within those fandoms.**


End file.
